


Help Me Help You

by Harleydoll



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rehabilitation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik assists Charles in his rehabilitation at the mansion's pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of my friend and I roleplaying Charles and Erik during our Aquafit class - she's so light that when she tried to lift the foam weights underwater they made her float, and I had to step on her feet to keep her grounded XD

“Erik, wait for me!”

Charles slid feet first into the shallow end of the pool, holding onto the edge for dear life as he inched towards his friend.

“It doesn't count if you don't actually use your legs.” Erik closed the distance between them and stepped on Charles' foot, forcing it to the bottom of the pool. “We already know you can use your arms.” He held out a hand. “Trust me.”

Charles reached out just as Erik took a step backwards, arm still outstretched. “ _Erik_!”

“Come and get me, Charles.” He smiled, revealing all his teeth as Charles tentatively took a step forward. “Take my hand and we'll do the rest of the way together.” He inched backwards again, and Charles nearly fell on his face as he snatched the empty air.

“You're supposed to be helping me, not torturing me for your amusement!”

“What's the difference?” Erik backed up some more and Charles followed, becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

“For God's sake, Erik!” Charles stopped and glared at him angrily. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Well if you don't want me here, why don't you just go back to clinging to your little ledge over there?”

“Perhaps I should!” Charles reached behind him and stumbled backwards into the water. “Where's the—oh.” They had made it over halfway across the pool without Charles even realizing it. “Oh, shut up,” Charles snapped at Erik's widening grin.

“Come on, there's only a few feet to go,” Erik replied, taking another step back. Charles made no move to take his hand. “What's wrong?”

“I...I can't feel them anymore.”

“Yes you can, Charles,” Erik spoke soothingly. “You were perfectly fine until you became aware that you were moving. Mind over matter, right?”

“I can't,” Charles insisted. “Please just help me get out, I don't want to do this anymore.” _Please Erik I can't, just let me sit down I can't feel them, I need to sit down now._

Erik nodded slowly. “Alright.” And with that he disappeared under the water. Charles glanced around frantically. _Erik? ERIK?_ His pleas were met with silence, until suddenly he heard Erik humming what sounded like the theme from “Jaws” in his head. Erik what are you doing, this isn't funny-- Charles' feet were wrenched out from under him and he fell backwards into the water with a splash. He came up gasping for air, eyes burning with chlorine.

“Damn it, Erik, I just told you I couldn't feel my legs! Why the bloody shark routine?” he smoothed his hair back, unconsciously regaining his footing on the floor of the pool.

“To prove a point,” Erik replied. “If you can't even feel me coming for you, how are you going to learn to walk?”

“I think we both know I can feel you coming for me,” Charles remarked suggestively.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Well then, walk to the end of the pool and I'll give you the chance to prove it later tonight.”

Charles looked down at his feet. Slowly but surely, he began inching his way towards Erik, who laughed and shifted back, always just out of Charles' reach. “That's more like it!”

Charles ignored him and focused on his shaking legs, willing them to move forward, until finally he bumped into Erik's bare chest and his legs gave way beneath him. Erik hoisted him up onto the edge of the pool and positioned himself between Charles' legs. “Now then, was that so hard?”

“I'm torn between killing you and kissing you right now.”

“Let's start with the latter and work from there.” Their lips met for a moment before Erik climbed out of the pool, picked Charles up and headed for the showers, feeling oddly at peace as Charles relaxed and snuggled into his arms.

 _Don't think I've forgotten our deal._

 _Don't think I'd let you off that easily_ , Erik replied, projecting some very explicit images into Charles' mind. _Although if you're so insistent that you don't have any feeling in your legs, perhaps I should be topping tonight_.

Charles glared up at him. “Or maybe you should spend the rest of the night under the belief that you're a six year old girl who's afraid of the dark.”

Erik barked out a short laugh. “You're adorable.” He stepped inside the shower, still holding Charles. “Don't you worry, I plan on keeping my word tonight. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun of my own first.”

“I think you've had enough fun for—oh. Oh _Erik_.”

“On the contrary,” Erik trailed his fingers lightly down Charles' inner thigh. “I think you'll find I've only just begun.”


End file.
